Iki Hiyori
|Iki Hiyori}} is the main female character of the Noragami series. She is a who can leave her human body, being like this since she "saved" Yato from an incoming bus. Appearance Hiyori is a young girl of slender figure, whose height is 163.48 cm (5'4"). She has pale skin, light magenta-colored eyes (brown in the manga), and long dark brown hair. When she leaves her body, a dark pink (black in the manga) tail-like "cord" that resembles a cat's emerges from her lower back. Hiyori is often seen wearing her middle school uniform, which consists of a short sailor shirt and a knee-length skirt, both lavender in the anime and light green in the manga. When she becomes, she usually wears her high school uniform, both the summer and winter versions. Hiyori changes outfits on occasion, donning a grey trenchcoat over the uniform and wearing a pink scarf during the first season, which took place in winter, and more summer outfits in the second season. Personality Hiyori is a very pure, kind-hearted, and brave girl who will go out of her way to help someone in danger, even strangers, regardless of the severe consequences, including suffering from blight. She has a strong moral compass and is not above calling people out if she feels their actions are wrong. This was seen when she confronted Yukine about stealing. She is also extremely perceptive of those around her. An example of this is when she's able to deduce Yato's reasons for having little motivation to help suicidal people is because Regalias are spirits of those who wanted to live but had their lives cut short. Despite this, Hiyori can be a bit air-headed, opting for strange priorities, and being naively concerned over being "wireless" when Yato mentions her "tail" being cut could result in her death. She also has a strong liking to Yato's smell and even called it her favorite smell on one occasion, but she becomes rather embarrassed by how much she likes it and dodges the subject whenever it is brought up. Hiyori is deeply loyal to those she trusts and does not deflate her emotions. While she initially didn't like Yato for his lazy and selfish actions, she gradually warms up to him after seeing his better qualities during the events involving Yukine's punishment. Though she wishes to be completely human again, Hiyori has no desire to sever her ties with Yato or Yukine, having refused several times despite it being her best chance to return to normal. Even when confronted with Tenjin's belief of what was best for her, she instead leans on continuing her interactions with the boys. Despite being raised to be completely lady-like in a rich household, Hiyori is a huge martial arts fan and has a fixation on a martial artist called Touno, whom she adores and copies her attacks from. She often becomes inspired and act on his words, following his advice of "pave their destiny with their own hands" and thus attempted to find Yato a Regalia by herself. However, Hiyori keeps this secret from her mother, whom she worries will freak out if she finds out she is into something like that. Abilities *'Astral Projection': After becoming a hanyou, Hiyori gained the ability to effectively "drop her body" (called her "insta-snooze" trick by Yama). Though she attempted to control this ability, she often leaves her body behind without realizing it. Her cord is actually a lifeline that connects her physical and ethereal forms, so she will die if it's cut off, though it can also disappear if she passes a long time outside her body. **'Physical Combat': In her ethereal form, Hiyori acquires enhanced strength, speed, and agility. Along with the martial arts she learned, she is able to hold her own in the fight against large Frog Phantoms. However, her extent of fighting is limited so her cord won't be damaged. *'Clairalience': As a Half-Phantom, Hiyori possesses a very strong sense of smell, able to pick up a god's or a shinki's scent and difference it from others. She can sense them from long distances away and even remember her experiences with the owner in the case she forgets them. *'Memory Reading': Hiyori seems to have the ability to look into the memories of others. She once managed to look into Yato's memory of his childhood and his second Shinki Sakura. However, the reason behind this hasn't been explained yet. *'Supernatural Senses': Unlike most humans, Hiyori can sense, hear and see the creatures from the Far Shore. She has inherited this ability from her maternal family, explained by her grandmother in Chapter 54. Relationships Yato Hiyori initially had a purely business-like relationship with Yato, with him promising to grant her wish to become fully human. This was stalled for a while due to Yato's other priorities and not actually knowing how to remove her ability at the time. During this, Hiyori and Yato have grown to be very close friends and trust each other deeply. She often acts as the more mature of the two, though both have strange quirks and get along. She also encourages his dreams, whatever serious or childish. Hiyori has admitted to romantically loving Yato for quite some time. Although it is alluded to that Yato returns her feelings, it isn't clearly confirmed whether or not he loves her in the same way. Yukine Yukine is one of Hiyori's closest friends, thinking of him as a trustworthy younger brother. When she heard about Yato killing a Shinki, she was very worried about Yukine, which was visible when she asked him to accompany her at her house due to believing that Yato was incapable of looking after him. She also cares deeply for him, especially when Yukine told her that he wanted to study, which she encouraged by giving him all of her old school books and occasionally helping him to study. At first, Yukine only saw Hiyori as a person who he could use until she played a big role in his ablution, giving him words of encouragement which stopped him from turning into an Ayakashi. Yukine is deeply grateful to her for this, becoming very good friends with her. Yukine started viewing her as a closer and more important person to him, worrying about her well-being since she is very important to him and Yato. Yukine sometimes seems worried that someday, Hiyori will forget about him and Yato - which she almost did once if it wasn't for his smell. Kofuku Kofuku and Hiyori are on good terms, as Kofuku affectionately teases and calls her "Hiyorin". Hiyori can be a little cautious of her since she is a God of Poverty, but Hiyori cares for her. Kofuku (and Daikoku) were the ones who Hiyori goes to when Yato is in danger, which means that she deeply trusts Kofuku. Kofuku sometimes teases Hiyori about her relationship with Yato. Yama & Ami Yama and Ami are Hiyori's closest human friends. The three are like a group and they are very supportive of each other. When Hiyori gets her "snooze attacks" (leaving her body), they tend to take care of her and don't seem to mind, because it is normal for Hiyori. Hiyori also cares for her friends a lot. Trivia *Her name is homophonous to the term "日和" meaning "fair weather". This forms sort of a theme with Yato and Yukine, the first Kanji of whose names mean "Night" and "Snow" respectively. All three names refer to a kind of "condition" the sky can be in. *Her character song is Mitai Sekai. *Despite her constantly falling asleep in classes, Hiyori eventually catches up and even teaches lessons (and leaves homework) to Yukine, suggesting she is a good student. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Alive